1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cyclone type dust collecting apparatuses have a body with a suction path forcing dust-laden air to form a whirling air current, a discharging pipe discharging air having dust separated from the dust-laden air to a suction motor, and a grill member disposed at the discharging pipe.
In other words, the dust-laden air entering the body through a suction port turns along an inner surface of the body, thereby forming the whirling air current. The dust-laden air is centrifugally separated into dust and air by the centrifugal force generated by the whirling air current.
The separated dust is separately discharged and collected through a dust-discharging opening in fluid communication with a bottom surface of the body or an outer circumferential surface of the body by own weight of the separated dust. The air having dust separated is discharged to the suction motor through the discharging pipe formed at a center of the body.
The grill member, which filters hair or fiber dust not separated by the whirling air current, is provided at the discharging pipe. The grill member is generally formed in a mesh shape with a plurality of ribs to cross each other.
However, the hair and/or fiber dust is likely to be tangled each other so that the hair and/or fiber dust often tangles each other and entangles itself with the grill member. When the hair and/or fiber dust is tangled with the grill member, the tangled hair and/or fiber dust obstructs the flow of air so that the suction force may be decreased. Therefore, the grill member is required to clean. For this, when dumping out dust collected in the dust collecting apparatus, users should clean the grill member. When users turn down and shake a dust collecting receptacle, large dust may be easily dumped out, but the hair and/or fiber dust tangled with the grill member may be not easily separated. As a result, the users should remove the dust such as hair, fiber dust, and so on tangled with the grill member by their hands, which is unsanitary and troublesome for the users.